


He's My What?

by TheLarryBirdcage



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, In laws, Love Triangles, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryBirdcage/pseuds/TheLarryBirdcage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Gilbert has always loved One Direction.<br/>And when her brother comes home, from his job over seas, she's blown away when Gemma Styles walks through her front door with Harry in tow to meet everyone. And to make it even crazier they announce their engagement.<br/>As the wedding planning start to begin, Melissa starts to really get to know Harry and figures out that she really doesn't know Harry or the boys all that well.</p><p>Or.... Melissa's father is the head of Modest US. And when her brother becomes the head of Modest UK she never put two & two together until almost two years later when Erik comes home with Gemma in his arms & One Direction a few steps away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is!! The very first chapter!! I am so sorry if there is any third person mistakes. I'm not used to first person or even writing for a girl (Okay that sounds weird since I am a girl... moving on) Please comment and vote! Also this chapter is very rocky. Melissa might seem a little bipolar but I promise you she's not xD haha, I'm still figuring her out! :)

“Mom,” I whined. “Can’t I just meet Gemma another night? Katie and I have been waiting for this for like ever.”

My mom looked up from setting the table, earning me a stern glare. “Melissa for the 1000th time, no. This is the first time we’ve seen Erik in almost two years. You and Katie can see This is Us another time.”

I rolled my eyes, throwing my hands up in the air. “This is so unfair!! Mom there’s only, like, a handful of cities where they’re showing This is Us early! Katie and I been planning this for months now, and just because Erik called you and said he’s coming home out of the blue I have to cancel my plans?”

My mom’s hand froze, looking up from placing a plate. “Melissa Rose, stop being so dramatic. I’m sorry but you’re not going and that’s final. Oh stop pouting and help me finish setting the table.”

I crossed my arms before huffing and walking over to my mom and taking the plates from her. “Go finish cooking, I’ll set the rest of the table.” I whispered.

My mom smiled, pressing a kiss to my temple. “Thank you sweetie.”

“Yeah, yeah.” I grumbled, gently setting each plate down at their perspective spot. One for dad, mom, Erik, Gemma, me and for… what.

“Mom, who’s the fifth person?” I called; studying the large oak table racking my brain.

“Umm… I believe for Gemma’s brother,” my mom called from the kitchen.

I left the dining room and crossed over to the kitchen, leaning on the smooth granite counter. “Her brother is coming?”

My mom nodded, opening one of the double ovens and taking out the large glass dish. “Mhm, he’s in some... Something and he’s doing stuff in America so he wanted to meet us too.”

I nodded, raising an eyebrow. That’s weird… no it’s super weird but I shrugged it off. “Well o-kay then. The table is set so I’ll go upstairs and get dress.”

My mom nodded, and dismissed me when a wave of her hand. “Yeah that’s fine honey.”

I rolled my eyes, typical mom. She’s a perfectionist when it comes to cooking food. It has to look like it was made for a magazine photo shoot or she won’t serve it.

You see my mom is also a professional chief so it is kinda her job to make food look amazing even if it wasn’t. While my dad was a CEO at a large corporation, so that’s why Erik has been away for two years. His business needed someone to run the new branch of the company in London so after Erik finished college he was on the first flight over.

Erik was the typical All American. He had gotten perfect grades in high school, was Mr. Quarter back, star center and the best pitcher for the baseball team. But he wasn’t the typical “jock” he was nice to everyone and everyone loved him… Well probably because he didn’t date the head cheerleader because she was a bitch and he didn’t want to be seen with her. He actually dated a girl named Belle. She wasn’t “popular” but she was smart, she was always had her nose in a book, pretty, brown hair and these piercing blue eyes, and made my brother laugh and smile. They dated all four years of high school, most people thought they were going to get married but Belle and Erik wanted different things. So after graduation they broke up and did end up going different ways.

But that was alright, yeah he was heartbroken but he had gotten a scholarship with Michigan, that kept him busy and he never looked back.

Me on the other hand? I was a hipster? I don’t know I hate labels. But thanks to Erik everyone in my high school loved me. But I was also a cheerleader, and people contently made fun of me because I was in fact the lead cheerleader. But I wasn’t the typical cheerleader. I wanted bullies, no one deserved that. So I tried being nice to everyone. But I sometimes came off as a bitch because of my sarcasm and how I reacted to things, but I tried being nice to everyone. I had two tattoos. My favorite quote in my shoulder, I’m not telling you it’s going to be easy, I’m telling you it’s going to be worth it, while my other tattoo was on my wrist, a small outline of a bird.

I slightly shook my head. Crossing the top foyer and opening my bedroom door. I walked to my dresser, clicking on my iPod and blasting the new single from One Direction, “Over Again.” I loved the song, but don’t tell anyone. No one knew I liked One Direction, other than Katie, or that I had a life size poster of Louis (Louis girls ftw) on my closet door. I shimmied my hips walking over to my closet and opening the door.

What to wear? I decided on a casual look. I grabbed my oversized red sweater that had a simple word on it “love”, and a pair of ripped jeans.

I put on my outfit, braiding my hair and tied it on the side before grabbing my mascots. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, deciding my outfit was good for meeting a future in law.

“Melissa!! Erik and Gemma are here along with Harry!” My mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

My head instantly snapped up. Gemma and Harry……?

I practically ran out of my room, my music still blasting, and looked over the railing. And I swear my heart stopped. Standing in my doorway was Gemma and Harry fucking Styles.

“Mel!” Erik cheered, opening his arms. “Come down here and give me a hug!”

I wanted, I really wanted to move my legs but my brain just was not working. And I just stared. My poor mother not understanding why I was acting so rude.

“Melissa Rose! Get down here and greet everyone! Why are you even drooling?” My mother gushed, tapping her foot.

I was drooling in front of Harry Styles? Oh goodness, the horror. I quickly tried to regain myself. “I… uhhh…. I’ll be down in a minute… I’m just going to turn off my m-music.”

My mom nodded, giving a glare before ushering everyone into the kitchen. “I’m so glad to finally meet you Gemma! You’re the only thing Erik here will talk about when he calls home….”

I rolled my eyes before running into my room, pausing the Take Me Home album. My cheeks already burning, I looked into the mirror collecting myself. “You can go this Melissa,” I chanted to myself. I looked to my open door, hearing the voices of everyone downstairs. I bite my lip, this was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Gilbert has always loved One Direction. And when her brother comes home, from his job over seas, she's blown away when Gemma Styles walks through her front door with Harry in tow to meet everyone. And to make it even crazier they announce their engagement. 
> 
> As the wedding planning start to begin, Melissa starts to really get to know Harry and figures out that she really doesn't know Harry or the boys all that well.

I took a deep breath before moving my feet out my door and down our grand staircase, my nerves growing with each step. I felt light headed. I wanted to throw up. How could Erik not let me know Gemma Styles was his fiancée!? A simple text would have been fine. You know, “Hey Mel. I know this is short notice but I just wanted to let you know that I’m dating, or well engaged, to Gemma Styles! I’ll see you soon! ~Erik” I mean that would have been fine. I would have been able to prepare myself better. A lot better. I mean he told me he was dating a girl… and that her name was Gemma but come on now. I’m American. I thought Gemma was a popular name over in England. Apparently not.

I didn’t know I was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a daze, biting my nails, until Erik awkwardly cleared his throat. “Mel how about you help me… in the kitchen?”

I dropped my hand, and looked over the table to Erik and numbly nodded. I crossed the dining room passing by Gemma and Harry before walking into the kitchen. Erik patted by back as I laid my head on the cool counter, trying to regain my breath. I wasn’t normally a shy person but as soon as Harry Styles walks through the door, I’m a mess? What the hell?

Erik slowly bent down, his lips in my ear so only I would hear. “Sorry Mel… I honestly didn’t think you even liked One Direction; they’re not really your genre of music.”

I mentally rolled my eyes, moving my head so I could see Erik’s face. “Erik you should have told me regardless. I mean… its Harry Styles for Christ sake!!!” I moved my eyes to the table to see if Harry heard that. If he did, he didn’t show it. He was busy chatting away with Gemma and my mom. I moved my eyes back to Erik’s. “You don’t have to like One Direction to know who he is.”

Erik nodded, defeated. I bit my lip, reaching out my arm and resting my hand in his bicep before squeezing lightly. “Erik,” I gasped. “Have you been working out?” Erik was always muscular but I guess I forgot after being away from him for two years.

Erik rolled his eyed, before collecting me in a hug. “I missed you Mel.”

I nodded into the hug, wrapping my arms around his skinny waist. “I missed you too, Erik.” We stayed like that for a while, just hugging. Erik always gave the best hugs. When we were younger and I was upset he would always collect me in a hug and that made everything better. He was my best friend, I could tell him everything. We were actually really close but that kinda changed when he moved so far away. Distance seemed to do that to families. Now I know why mom didn’t want me to go out with Katie.

Erik was the one to pull away first looking down to me. “Are you still dating Dimitri?”

My cheeks instantly went scarlet. Dimitri was my boyfriend I had been dating since 10th grade. We were now seniors. I nodded. Erik really didn’t like Dimitri per say. Dimitri was the school’s “star” third base men, he was nice but he and Erik just battled… a lot. Dimitri was more conservative and Erik was of a laid back kind of guy. But to my surprise Erik just smiled. I raised an eyebrow. I was about to comment when our mom called us.

“Are you two going to join us?”

“Yeah, sorry mom… we were just catching up,” Erik called out, and starting walking back to the adjoined formal dining room. I stood back, studying how when Erik passed by Gemma chair his hand lazily dragged across her shoulders. I couldn’t see her face but I had a suspension a small smile played on her lips.  Once she tilted her head up, I saw the small smile. I moved by eyes from Gemma to Erik. I really hadn’t seen him so happy since dating Belle. Sure he was happy at Michigan but something was missing and he had found what was missing.  Erik pulled out his chair and sat down.

I pulled myself off the counter before walking into the room. I passed by Harry, Erik and Gemma’s side of the table before sitting across from Gemma and to the right of my mom.  It wasn’t until I was seated that I noticed there was no food at the table. That only meant one thing. I looked to the head of the table. No dad.

“Where’s dad?” I asked, unraveling my silverware and putting the cloth napkin on my lap.

My mom sighed, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “He said he would be a little late.”

I nodded, completely understanding. Dad was always late for dinner, for everything that had to do with his family. I understood he was running a company but still this was the first time we were meeting Gemma and Harry.

I stopped my thoughts about my dad and lifted my head to Gemma and Harry. I could defiantly tell the atmosphere was different once I sat down. My cheeks instantly darkened again from embarrassment, they probably thought I was some crazed fan girl… But they had also walked in right when Louis’ solo was on so I was singing off key so that didn’t help. I was about to open my mouth but then my phone blared.

My mother shot me a glare but didn’t say anything. My cheeks grew darker when I remembered I had just changed my ringtone to “Live While We’re Young”. I was mortified. I quickly pulled out my iPhone and slide the answer button.

“Melissa!!!!” Katie half screamed into my ear. “I’m out in front. Come on get out here I don’t want to be late to see This is Us!! You know how much I’m looking forward to see Harry shirtless!”

My eyes went straight to Harry has his cheeks grew dark red too. Shit, I cursed myself. “I’m not going tonight Katie… Erik came home…”

“Oh wait Erik is here!? I want to say hi!” Katie giggled.

“Katie n-” I started but it was too late she had already hung up.

I was half up out of my chair when the front door opened. Katie came barging into the dining room before stopping dead in her tracks. Her eyes growing wide with confusion.

I swiftly knocked my chair back, and ran around the short distance cuffing my hand over her mouth before she could scream. “Shush,” I hissed, just to make sure. I dragged her out of the door, only casting a sorry glance in Harry’s direction before opening and shutting the front door.

Once outside I pushed Katie back. “What the hell!?” She exclaimed throwing her hands up. “You never told me you knew Harry Styles!”

“I don’t know him!” I shouted back at Katie. “Erik is  _with_  Gemma.”

Katie opened but then closed her mouth.

I nodded, “yes!! That’s how I felt… feel! I haven’t even said one word to either of them and I’ve already have made a fool out of myself!”

“What did you do?” Katie whispered, leaning to the side to get a glimpse into my dining room.

I rolled my eyes. “Well first when they came in I was blasting and singing to Over Again. Second I was drooling over him from the top of the stairs. And thirdly my phone went off, playing Live While We’re Young in the process. So now he thinks I’m some kind of fan girl!”

Katie giggled, covering her mouth. “Well you are, Mel… for Louis Tomlinson. Have you showed him your room?

My knees went weak at the thought of the eldest member of the band. Yes I was a Louis girl and yes I did have a boyfriend but a girl can look… trust me. “I am not showing Harry by room with a livesize poster of Louis on my closet door!”

Katie giggled again.

I sighed, rubbing my hand on my chin. “Ugh Katie you should probably go and I should probably go back in…”

Katie nodded, giving me a wink. “Put in a good word for me?”

I rolled my eyes, “Maybe…. But enjoy the movie!”  

Katie nodded, waving at me as she walked back to her car. “Text me later with  _all_  the details.”

 I rolled my eyes again, and waved as Katie got into her car and drove away.

I took a deep breath before entering my house again. I turned immediately to my right, letting the door close behind me. I quietly walked back to my seat, picking it up off the floor before entering my bum into the hard surface. “I... I’m sorry about that… Harry… Gemma.”

They both nodded, not quite sure where to look too. I sighed, all I wanted to do was crawl up in a hole and die. But thankfully my dad entered the house at that time. We all looked and waited as he set down his stuff before walking into the dining room. Erik stood up, followed by Gemma and Harry to make introductions.

My mom quietly stood up and walked into the kitchen, but not before placing a gentle kiss on my dad’s cheek. My dad shook Gemma and Harry’s hands before they all sat down again.

My mom came out minutes later with, somehow, warm food. Gemma and Harry’s eyes both lite up at the food.

“Oh Mrs. Gilbert you didn’t have to,” Gemma started. But I cut her off.

“Mom always makes food like this, Gemma,” I said, trying to smile.

Gemma nodded, before casting a glance to my mom. “Well it looks wonderful, thank you.”

Mom gave her a warm smile before walking back into the kitchen to get the rest of the meal.

~~

                “Melissa,” Erik started once the plates where cleared away and we were all just sitting around the table just talking.

I looked up to my older brother, raising an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“How about you show Harry your room or something?”

My mouth hung open, trying to think of an excuse to say no but nothing came up. I wish I would have inherited my father’s wit.

Erik smiled, “Well?”

I really didn’t have a choice but to nod and get up. “This way, Harry.”

Harry glanced at Gemma but the girl nodded, Harry didn’t really have a reason not to follow me. He probably didn’t even want to be with me.

We walked out of the dining room, heading up the staircase without a word. We crossed the landing before walking into my open door room. I flipped up my switch, casting the dark room into light.

Harry’s eyes danced across the room before his eyes landed on the poster of Louis. Harry raised an eyebrow before walking over to the Louis poster. He stopped short, taking in the poster. Even I knew the poster was out of date, it was back from the Up All Night era. We were in the Take Me Home one now.

“I umm…. I’m not a total fan girl…” I started, but Harry chuckled nodding.

“Trust me, I’ve seen a lot worst.” Harry chuckled, turning around his eyes cloudy.

Concern instantly filled me. “A-are you okay?”  _Did I do something wrong?_  I wondered.

Harry nodded, “it’s just… nothing… it’s nothing. Sorry.”

I nodded, not completely believing it but hey I just met the guy I couldn’t make him tell me.

“Can… can we just start over?” Harry asked, biting his lip.

If I had been Katie I would have been on the floor, to her Harry biting his lip was sex.

I nodded, reaching out my right hand to him. “Hi, I’m Melissa. Not a fan girl.”

 

Harry chuckled, gripping my hand in his. “Harry Styles. Not free.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Gilbert has always loved One Direction.
> 
> And when her brother comes home, from his job overseas, she's blown away when Gemma Styles walks through her front door with Harry in tow to meet everyone. And to make it even crazier they announce their engagement.
> 
> As the wedding planning start to begin, Melissa starts to really get to know Harry and figures out that she really doesn't know Harry or the boys all that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! haha. Lol not really Melissa just gets kinda crabby.

I blinked my eyes. “Not free”? What did he mean by that? I pursed my lips, I was about to open my mouth but then decided to keep it shut. It probably wouldn’t be a good idea to be grilling Harry with questions. I will prove to him I wasn’t some creeping fan girl. So instead I motioned my arm to the door. “What do you want to see first?”

Harry shrugged. “I haven’t seen the lounge- I mean living room.”

I laughed, lacing my arm through his. “Well our  _lounge_  is downstairs.”

Harry laughed along with me, causing me to smile. We walked out my door but stopping on the landing. I pointed to each door. “Mine, obviously. And then two guest bedrooms, or well the far right one used to be Erik’s.”

Harry nodded, “what about your parent’s room?”

“Downstairs,” I said. “They didn’t want to be on the same floor as their children… for  _those_  reasons.”

Harry blushed at my comment, “Oh um yeah those reasons.”

I giggled, trying to lighten the mood. “What about in England? Don’t you and Louis live together? Are the rooms on the same floor or….?”

Harry’s eyes lightened at the sound of Louis’ name. “I umm… yeah we live together but the two rooms are on the second story.”

I scrunched my eyebrows. “Only two rooms? Where do your guests sleep then? On the floor?”

Harry coughed, or did an awkward cough. I’m not quite sure how to describe the sound that came out of his mouth. I looked over at him as we made our way down the stairs. “What?” I asked, really confused.

Harry shook his head, nodding to the grown up. I looked over before guiding us both to the right and into the living area. I was really grateful someone had started a fire, making the room extra toasty. I sat down on one of our oversized couches, raising an eyebrow to Harry as he stood awkwardly in the large archway. “You can sit down, Harry,” I whispered, gesturing to all the empty space on the couch.

Harry slowly took a seat, fidging with his thumbs. I sighed, pulling on a strand of hair that had fallen out of my braid. Harry looked over before shifting in his seat so he was angled toward me. “How long have you been a fan of One Direction?”

The question startled me. “I umm… I don’t know? Like  _maybe_  three or four months? Why?”

Harry shrugged, “no reason just wondering.”

I cocked an eyebrow.  “You are one strange person, Harry Styles.”

Harry gave me his signature half smile, so I have been told.

Goodness I just could not figure this guy out. One minute he was awkward and the next he was cheeky. There was just something he wasn’t telling me. I could feel it. But what? My brain hurt from all this.

I looked up to Harry; I really didn’t want this to be awkward or anything. I mean his sister was dating my brother. We were going to be seeing a lot of each other. I bite my lip. This would be so much easier if he wasn’t famous. What if he just thought I wanted to be friends because he was famous?

“Hey Melissa?” Harry asked, reaching over to lightly shake my arm.

“Huh?” I looked up, not realizing I had zoned out. “Oh sorry… I just… I don’t want this to be awkward between us,” I confessed.

_Lord, help me_. I thought.  _I sound like we just broke up or something_.

“I mean your sister is dating my brother… and I do really want to be your friend… but not because you’re famous… and ugh!” I threw my hands down on the couch.

Harry laughed, gently patting my hands. “No I understand. We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other, aren’t we?”

I nodded, looking behind me as I heard footsteps, announcing Gemma and Erik’s entrance into the room. I smiled up at the happy couple. “Done talking to mom and dad?”

Erik nodded, “they’re going to bed.”

I nodded; our parents always went to bed early. I turned back to Harry. “Are you and Gemma staying here?”

“I umm… Are we Gem?” Harry asked, his eyes leaving mine to meet his sister’s graze.

I looked back over my shoulder to see both Erik and Gemma nodding. “We thought it would be best… less of a chance for people to know where we are and  _stuff_.”

“What?” I asked, confused again. “What stuff?” I added air quotes around stuff.

That’s when Erik cut in. “Just the paparazzi Melissa.”

I looked to the three people around me; I knew they weren’t telling the truth. And I also knew they weren’t going to tell me. I hated when people kept stuff from me. “ _Fine_ ,” I snapped my temper getting the best of me, getting up and leaving the room and going up the stairs. “I’m going to bed.”

Once I was inside my room, I slammed my door shut. I could hear Erik apologizing for me. I knew I would get scolded later but I just rolled my eyes not really caring at this moment. I went over to my dresser, swapping my dinner clothing for my jam jams. I carelessly threw the clothes at my door just as it opened, revealing Erik.

I looked over my shoulder before rolling my eyes and undoing my braid, letting my light brown hair fall down in a cascade of waves. “I am not saying sorry, Erik.” I said when Erik just stood in my doorway, not saying a thing. This was the thing with Erik, when we did fight he would just stand there as I let out my frustration against him, against the world. Erik never raised his voice like I did. I got our father’s temper while Erik got our mother’s. “I know they’re keeping something from me, and I ju-just this is so frustrating!”

Erik quietly walked over, collecting me into his arms. “Shh Melissa… they’ll tell you in time, I promise. I mean you just met them; they’re not going to spill all their secrets to you. I mean have you told them any of your secrets?”

I rolled my eyes into Erik’s chest. “I don’t have secrets, Erik. I’m an open book.”

Erik gave a laugh. “Oh really? What about that one time at that huge cheer competition and you fell on your-”

“Do not finish that,” I warned. “Or I will kill you.”

Erik shook his head, pulling back. “See? We all have things we don’t want to tell people… Harry just has a few more than other people. Okay? Just let him warm up to you.”

I sighed, nodding. “Well… thanks for the pep talk.”

Erik nodded, kissing my forehead. “Goodnight, sis.”

“Night Erik,” I called after him as he walked out of my room.

~~

“Katie, what all do you know about One Direction?” I asked Katie the next day at school.

Katie gave me a weird glance as we walked through the busy halls into our first block class. “I would have to say quite a lot… why?”

“Well… this might sound crazy but last night after you went home from… discovering you know who, we were talking up in my room and he saw the Louis poster and it’s like his whole… everything changed.”

Katie nodded, placing her load of stuff down before plopping into the chair. I following making sure my dress hadn’t ridden up while walking.

Katie was about to respond when the bell rang, signaling the start of the dreaded six hour hell period. I let out a sigh of frustration, getting a confused look from Katie. I just shrugged, trying to turn my attention back to the lesson.

~~

School was school until lunch. I had just made my salad and was walking to my normal table with Dimitri, Katie and a few other people when a freshman, or I think she was a freshman, came up to me. I could tell she was nervous, but I just smiled. “Can I help you with something?”

“I umm... I was wondering if it was true and that your brother is dating Gemma Styles? And that she and Harry where staying at your house?”

 My smile fell and I tried telling her, as nicely as I could to fuck off. Which she gladly did, sensing my change in attitude. I grumbled all the way to our table in the corner of the lunch room, once I arrived at the table I slammed my trey down. Making everyone jump.

“Whoa, Mel. Are you okay?” Dimitri asked, reaching up and gently touching my arm.

“I’m fine,” I breathed, sitting down and throwing my bag to the floor. “I’m just Erik finally came home last night for the first time in two years! And guess who walks through my front door? Gemma. Gemma Styles, his girlfriend. With Harry Styles, bringing up the rear!” I said, half yelling.

“Oh I um… I’m sorry?” Dimitri said, giving me a look as if I was crazy. I felt crazy to say the lease.

I sighed, “sorry… it’s just they’re keeping something from me and its driving me crazy.”

Dimitri laughed, pecking my cheek. “If I know you Mel, you’ll figure it out sooner or later.”

I giggled, moving my seat closer to Dimitri, melting into his side. I was not going to let this secret of Harry Style’s eat me up inside. I was going to enjoy lunch with my boyfriend. I moved my hand, quickly picking a French fry off his plate and popping it into my mouth.

“Hey!” Dimitri said, turning his attention from his friend to me, “That was my fry.”

“Mine now,” I smiled, after swallowing.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, popping a fry into his mouth as well.

“Hey,” I said, finally picking at my salad. “What to come over after school? I don’t have cheer today. We could do homework together. And maybe you could come out to dinner with us tonight.”

“With us?” Dimitri asked.

“Mom, dad, Erik, Gemma, Harry and I,” I replied. “Gemma and Erik said they have some announcement to do and it was special so we’re going to the Macaroni Grill downtown.”

Dimitri nodded, finishing off the French fries. “I would love too.”

I nodded, smiling. Turning my attention back to my salad while Dimitri went back to talking to his friend. I looked to my other side, seeing Katie deep into her phone. “Hey,” I whispered. “Did you find anything out?”

Katie looked up, “what? Oh did I find anything out? Not really but I’m going to look at my tumblr tonight.”

“Tumblr?” I asked, “What’s that?”

“It’s like this site where you can post pictures, reblog pictures and the link, it’s really cool. It’s mostly for fandoms and since One Direction has a fandom I’m bound to find something,” Katie said, looking back to her twitter.

I nodded, “well let me know what about you find.”

Katie nodded, “I will. I’m kinda… nervous though.”

“Why?”

“You never know dark secrets a person… or a band is trying to hide,” Katie replied. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Gilbert has always loved One Direction.
> 
> And when her brother comes home, from his job overseas, she's blown away when Gemma Styles walks through her front door with Harry in tow to meet everyone. And to make it even crazier they announce their engagement.
> 
> As the wedding planning start to begin, Melissa starts to really get to know Harry and figures out that she really doesn't know Harry or the boys all that well.

The words of Katie haunted me for the rest of the day. What could One Direction be hiding? I didn’t know, but I would find out. I was getting my homework from my locker when I felt hands covering my eyes. “Guess who.”

I giggled, pretending to debate on who could be doing this. “Hmm how about Ben?”

Ben was Dimitri’s best friend and my friend also. Our whole group of friends had been friends since ninth grade. We all had been awkward, and didn’t know anyone else since we all had transferred in our freshman year. Dimitri gave a short laugh. “Ha ha.”

I turned around, pecking his lips. “I’m kidding, babe.”

Dimitri smiled, nodding. He motioned to my open locker. “Do you have everything?”

I turned back to my locker, looking at the top shelf going through my homework in my head. “I think so.” I slapped my locker; Dimitri slipped his hand in mine.

“Well then let’s go.” We walked through the halls until we walked out the student doors and into the parking lot. Since it was creeping close to 3 pm the parking lot was empty, except for Dimitri’s black mustang. I couldn’t help it, every time I saw the car I was practically drooling. Dimitri caught my stare and laughed, shaking his head. “Mel you should ask for a mustang for Christmas.”

“I will, but I doubt it will happen since I’m getting Where We Are tickets and going to London to see it,” I sighed, breaking from Dimitri’s grasp and getting into the car.

“Well maybe I can talk to my dad,” Dimitri said, shifting the car and driving onto the busy street.

“And I told you, I didn’t want your family buying me a car even if your family owns the car dealership,” I almost snapped.

Dimitri didn’t say anything, I glanced over he was stonily looking ahead, shifting the car when needed. I placed my hand ontop of his on the gear. “I’m sorry.”

Dimitri looked from the road briefly to me and then back, “It’s alright, Mel. I shouldn’t have brought it up. I know how you feel about that.”

I nodded, biting my lip. I really did not deserve Dimitri. He was practically perfect like Erik. Nice to everyone, had a great sense of humor, and let’s not forget about his perfect pouty lips.

We didn’t say much as we drove to my house. Once we drove up the driveway and where out of the car I turned to Dimitri. “Okay so… Harry and Gemma Styles are in my house so… yeah.”

Dimitri arched his eyebrow. “Mel, relax. I’m not Katie, I’m a man. I won’t fangirl or whatever you do over him.”

I couldn’t help it, I brought Dimitri’s lips to mine. After a nice sweet kiss, I pulled back. My cheeks flushed.

“What was that for?” Dimitri asked, breathless.

I shrugged. “Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?”

Dimitri grinned. “Then do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?”

I shook my head; his lips brushed mine before pulling back. “Well that’s good to know.”

I let out a groan. “You tease.”

Dimitri nodded, taking my hand in his and we walked into the house.

Once Dimitri and I took off our shoes and dumped our backpacks onto the dining room table, a lot of things happened. First I heard the TV on, but I didn’t pay any attention to that. It was the voices I was concerned with. There were about six or seven voices, and they were British. Sweet Jesus.

I dropped Dimitri’s hand and walked into the living room and halted. Sweet Jesus was right.

One Direction along with Gemma and Erik sat on my couch. My cheeks burn, my eyes grew and my mouth dropped. I didn’t know what to do, and neither did they. Everything stopped but the, American, football game on the TV.

Niall was the first one to come too. “Don’t scream.”

I looked from my brother to Niall. “I.. I won’t.”

That’s when Dimitri came up from behind me, running his hands and down my arms. “Nice to see you again, Erik.” And then he turned to the others. “Hi, I’m Erik. Melissa’s boyfriend.”

Erik stood up and walked over, giving Dimitri a brotherly hug. “Nice to see you again too, Dimitri. I trust you’ve been treating my sister well?”

Dimitri laughed, “Always am.”  They continued to talk as Erik introduced Dimitri to all the boys and then finally Gemma.

I cursed Dimitri to be so chill, while here I was mentally freaking out because the biggest boy band was sitting on my couch. Or rather. Louis, Harry and Niall were while Liam and Zayn where in front of the couch. While Erik and Gemma had been sitting on the love seat.

I finally composed myself, walking over to where Dimitri and Erik stood. “I think it’s time for Dimitri and I to get started on our homework before we go to dinner.”

Erik nodded, “alright. Do you need help?”

“No,” I shot back. Taking Dimitri’s hand and walking out of the room.

“Seriously?!” I half whispered half yelled once we were in the dining room. “They seriously couldn’t shoot me a text or something?”

Dimitri chuckled, collecting me in a hug. “Melissa, relax.”

I nodded into Dimitri’s chest. Erik was an adult now; he didn’t need to text me or something. But it would have been nice. “Well let’s get started. I have a research paper due.”

~~

I was seated on one side of the table and Dimitri on the other. It gave us more room to spread out our things. And I did like spreading out my stuff. I was currently on my mac, trying to look up things for my research paper, but nothing was helping me so I decided to go on my long forgotten tumblr. I signed up, and after getting used to the site I typed in “One Direction” to the search bar. Nothing was striking me other than the fans freaking out because all the boys where apparently missing. “Yeah,” I thought. “Because they’re in my living room.”

So I decided to narrow my search, I typed in Harry Styles. I was scrolling through the feed before something caught my eye. Something about… Larry Stylinson? What the hell? I was about to click on the link when Gemma walked into the room, smiling. I hastily closed my screen and looked up. “Hi Gemma.”

It wasn’t until the words left my mouth had a realized I haven’t even said two words to the girl.

“Hi Melissa. Erik said you and I should probably go get ready to go out.”

“Oh! Yeah that’s a good idea.” I turned to Dimitri. “Go wait with Erik and… the boys?”

Dimitri nodded, getting up and leaving the room.

Gemma and I stood there before I sighed. “We really didn’t get off to a great start, did we?”

Gemma shook her head. “No not really. But Erik and I didn’t think anything of it…”

“No its okay… I’m kind of a new fan… or new to the fandom. I don’t stalk them on tumblr or anything.” I rumbled out. “Wait no... that sounds awful… I’m not a fan at all. I like Black Veil Brides.”

Gemma laughed, waving her hand. “It’s alright. Now let’s get ready.”

I nodded, following Gemma. “Meet in my room?” I asked, walking to my door.

Gemma nodded, “let me get some of my things.”

I walked into my room, glad I had ripped off the huge Louis poster from my closet. But wait I put that into the kitchen trash which meant…. Crap.

I ran down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to see Louis looking at the trash in disbelief. He must have heard me walk in because he looked up. “Did you throw me in the trash?”

“I umm… you looked trashy…?” After the words came tumbling out of my mouth and I instantly regretted them. Did I just call Louis Tomlinson trashy? Where my first words to Louis Tomlinson “You looked trashy”? I think they were and I wanted to die.

Louis pondered the words as he threw the poster back into the trash. “I looked trashy you say? Hm well that’s a new one.”

I nodded, instantly turning on my heel and walked right into Dimitri. “Hi babe,” he cheered. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready with Gemma?”

I nodded, trying to hide my blushing face in my face. “I um.. I was just looking for umm… water but then… I’m just going to leave.” I stuttered, before pushing past him and up the stairs.

“Is she normally so star struck?” I heard Louis asked.

I could practically here Dimitri shake his head. “No… but I think I’ve heard her say you’re  her favorite?”

I wanted to murder Dimitri right then and there. When I was rambling about One Direction I honestly didn’t think he was listening. The one time I didn’t want him to listen he listens. I sighed, continuing up to my room too late to undo the damage.

~~

To say I didn’t have a fun time the past two hours would be a lie. Gemma was actually really nice, once we got past the whole awkward part. I knew she was just a person like me, she had flaws plus I was going to be seeing a lot of her so we might as well put the whole her brother is famous behind us. Plus she’s the normal one. What her brother did shouldn’t affect her.

Once we did break the ice with my makeup collect we were giggling over Justin Timberlake and other things we liked.  Once she sweap the last bit of lip gloss over my lips, and I touched up her hair we were down the stairs.  At 7.30 sharp, since we were meeting mom and dad at the restaurant at 8 PM.

We turned into the living room shushing the male convocation instantly. I felt my checks burn as their eyes went from the TV to us. I held my head high as I boldly met the stars of each member of One Direction, my eyes holding slightly longer with Liam than the others, before I met Dimitri’s stare.

“Well,” Gemma laughed. “Don’t just sit there tell us how we look!”

“Well um,” Harry started.

“You both look amazing,” Louis finished, eyeing me.

I giggled, looking down to my stripped black and white dress. “Thanks, Gemma picked it out.”

“Yeah,” Harry sighed. “You get used to it. She still picks out my clothing.”

Gemma made a face before sticking her tongue out at her brother.

I laughed at the siblings but soon the laughter died down. I took a breath before opening my mouth.

“I just wanted to apologize about my behavior… I don’t know what came over me and I’m sorry.”

All the boys dropped their mouths, like they surprise to be apologized too or something. After staring at me for about a minute I shifted. “Well say something! You’re all looking at me as if I have three heads.”

Before I could say another word the boys were up and hugging me. “I um... I don’t understand?”

“We’re not used to being apologized too,” Liam said, laughing as he and the others pulled back.

“Oh,” I said. “Well then I guess you might want to mark this date in your calendar then.”

Louis tried holding his laughter but he utterly failed and burst into a fit. I couldn’t help it, his laughter was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing, before composing themselves.

“Oh!” Erik said, looking at his watch. “We need to go. Mom and dad will already be there.”

“Where is everyone riding?” I asked, as Dimitri walked over to me.

“Well I have a Range Rover that will fit the boys so can you,” he pointed at Dimitri. “Drive my sister?”

Dimitri nodded, taking my hand and we were out into the warm autumn air.

~~

We soon made it to the restaurant and walked in to see my parents at the back. They smiled waving us over. Dimitri and I walked over hand in hand with everyone trailing behind us. Dimitri held out my chair, “why thank you.”

“My pleasure, lady.” Dimitri said, sitting on my left while Liam sat on my right.

Our waitress soon came over taking our drink order and followed by our food order. It wasn’t until I was taking the first sip of my raspberry tea that I felt someone watching me. I looked over my shoulder to see a girl about 13 gapping out in our direction. I looked to Liam and nudged his arm.

“Yeah Melissa?” He asked, looking from Niall to me. I pointed to the girl.

“She’s staring at us,” I whispered, looking from the girl to him.

Liam looked to the little girl before sighing and getting up. Making everyone raise their eyebrow but I pointed to the little girl. “She was staring.”

All the boys looked to their bandmate before throwing their napkins on the table to join me to meet the little girl. “I don’t think I could ever do that,” I whispered to Dimitri.

“Do what?” Dimitri asked, looking back to the table as the boys walked back to their seats.

“Do what they just did… I mean I’m with my family…” I trailed off as soon as the boys where within ear range.

Dimitri was about to reply when our food came out. Everyone was served, and taking their first bites when my dad spoke up. “So Erik… Gemma what was the big news you had to share with us?”

Erik smiled, shallowing his food before looking to Gemma. “Should we tell them?”

“I don’t see why not!” Gemma laughed, reaching down into her purse and receiving something.

I raised an eyebrow, looking to Dimitri who caught my eye and just shrugged. “Well tell us!” I said, jumping in my seat. “Don’t keep us waiting!”

Erik nodded, looking to Gemma who nodded and held out her left hand. “We’re engaged!”

My mouth dropped, I was not expecting that.  _Holy shit_. But a smile spread a crossed my face. “Oh congrats!” I said, clapping my hands.

Everyone else followed suit, clapping hands and congratuling the happy couple when I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see a text from Katie. I unlocked to see the message.

_“Okay so I did do my research on tumblr and apparently Louis and Harry are in a relationship? You know Eleanor? Louis’ “girlfriend”? Yeah she’s  just there to find them? I don’t know. The “Larry” evidence is pretty convincing. If I was you I would check it out! Oh speaking of Harold how is the dinner thing going?”_

I almost dropped my phone, looking over to see Harry and Louis sitting by each other now they were joking and where they holding hands? Harry looked over to me, seeing my bleak expression and dropped Louis’ hand. I looked back to my dinner, suddenly not hungry. I looked over to  my father who was laughing and joking around with Gemma and Erik. So much made sense now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa Gilbert has always loved One Direction. 
> 
> And when her brother comes home, from his job overseas, she's blown away when Gemma Styles walks through her front door with Harry in tow to meet everyone. And to make it even crazier they announce their engagement.
> 
> As the wedding planning start to begin, Melissa starts to really get to know Harry and figures out that she really doesn't know Harry or the boys all that well.

“Are you okay?” Dimitri asked slightly leaning towards me to place his lips on my hair line. I nodded numbly. I just needed to get out of the presences of my dad for a few minutes.

“Of course… I just need to visit the little girls’ room for a moment,” I mumbled not meeting anyone’s eye. I swiftly got up from my chair and all but ran to the restroom. 

I was met with two elder ladies. They both gave me a questioning look before hurrying out of the small restroom. I quickly glanced at my reflection before looking away. A small gasp left my lips as I took another look at my reflection. No wonder why the ladies left in a rush. I looked like I had just seen a ghost.

_Well that’s because you did,_  the voice in my head reminded me.  _The ghost of the father you look up too_. Or rather  _looked_  up to. I really didn’t like using the word in past tense but it was true.

Ugh this was just too much. Sure I knew my father worked for Modest. But I never thought anything of it. Looking back now everything made sense all those late nights I could hear my dad practically yelling into his phone about keeping  _them_  in the closet. Or even better yelling to have the beard flown in or something.

I was so into my thoughts I didn’t even hear the door open and close. A small cough brought me out of my thoughts quickly. I turned around to see Gemma standing with her back up against the wall.

“Your mom wanted me to come and see if you were okay. You became rather pale quickly.”

I nodded quickly turning back around pretending to be washing my hands. “Yeah I a-am. I’ll be out soon.”

When I didn’t hear the door open and close I looked in the mirror to see Gemma still leaning up against the wall, her lips pursed. After about a minute of us just looking at each other she pushed herself off the wall and opened the door. “We’ll talk later with Erik, yeah?”

I gulped but nodded. I took a deep breath trying to compose myself as much as possible more going out there. I didn’t want to have another “melt down”. I held my head high as Gemma and I made our way back to the table. I slipped in by Dimitri just as Gemma was doing the same with next to Erik.

I watched as Gemma leaned in and said something that made his mouth drop and look to me. I instantly knew it was about it. Erik quickly dropped it though and went back to his food.

As I looked at everyone sitting at the table I noticed how all the boys where sitting as far away from my father as possible. Liam was the closest to my father but that was only because he was sitting to my left. Zayn wasn’t even sitting by my mother there was an empty chair between the two. I sighed wishing I would have seen all these signs before. Wait shit. Eleanor. I knew I had seen her before she made her first appearance with Louis two years ago.

_“Melissa.” Shake. “Melissa get up we’re here.”_

_I rolled my head over to peek at my brother half tempted to give him the finger. He knew I hated being woke up. I grumbled to him before curling back into my first class seat._

_“Melissa Rose Gilbert,” Erik laughed. “Get up. We’re here.”_

_I fully opened my eyelids at that statement. England._

_I jumped up and pushed back my brother running out of the plane and up the runway into the terminal. My parents stood off to the side dad hacking away on his phone and mom blissfully looking around._

_I looked over my shoulder to see my brother come up the runway with mine and his carryon over his shoulder. “Oh Erik. You doll, thank you.” I reached out taking my small backpack from his reach._

_Erik rolled his eyes but smiled as we walked over to mom and dad. “Are we ready?” Mom asked._

_“I believe so,” Erik said looking to dad._

_Dad looked up from his iPhone. “Oh we’re all here. Wonderful. I have a driver waiting for us with our luggage. Let’s go.”_

_We made it to our hotel in downtown London. I was looking out the window the whole time drinking up historic London. My mind trying to imagine all the wars that were fought here. Once we were in our rooms. Mom and Dad in a room while Erik and I had to share the other. Back at home I had been dreading sharing with him but seeing the massive suite with two rooms I was 2000% okay with it now._

_I had just fallen onto my bed when a rasp at the door made me sit up. “Come in.”_

_Erik popped his head in and gave me a smile. “Want to go out and roam? This might be our only day to.”_

_I eagerly nodded hoping back out of the bed._

_Erik and I made our way out of the suite and were soon out in the bust street of London. I looked both ways before looking up to Erik. “Do you know where to go?”_

_Erik shook his head laughing. “Nope. Come on let’s go get lost.”_

_I nodded following Erik as he just started walking._

_Erik and I had literally spent the whole day walking down the streets. We slowly made our ways down the streets taking in every detail finally around six we made it to Buckingham palace. I gasped at how huge the building was and absolute beautiful. I was fully gaping at it when Erik chuckled. “Maybe we’ll be able to tour it while we’re here. We would right now but mom and dad are waiting for us.”_

_I nodded grimly taking one last look at the huge palace before following my brother._

_The next day Erik woke me up by literally bouncing on my bed. “Mel! Mel! Wake up we’re going to the office today!”_

_I grumbled pushing his face back. “You’re the only person I know excited for work.”_

_Erik laughed climbing out of the bed. “Maybe but come on now. This is probably the easiest job in the world managing a boy band? How hard can it be?”_

_I shrugged sitting up in the bed. “What else are we doing today?”_

_“Well…. I believe we’re also checking out the o2 arena because that’s where the boy band is today and I have to meet them and stuff.”_

_I nodded, “Do I have time to shower or did you wake me up right when mom and dad are walking out the door?”_

_Erik laughed getting up and walking out my door. “You know me so well! Hurry up we leave in five!”_

_I grumbled as Erik walked out into the suit’s living room. I rolled out of my bed quickly collecting a random outfit before grabbing my shoes and walking out into the living room. “Ready?”_

_Erik nodded getting up and opening the door for me._

_~*~*~_

_Dad and Erik walked in front of mom and I. Dad was pointing out different rooms and different people as we walked passed them._

_As we neared the end of the hallway I stopped and gasped to see a picture of One Direction. They weren’t huge in the USA yet but I defiantly knew who they were. I smiled seeing how the curly haired boy was smiling at the boy in stripes. I gently ran a finger down the picture._

_“One Direction,” my dad said walking up next to me. “Third place in the X Factor over here last year. They’re going to make it big in the next year or so.”_

_I nodded, “who is the curly haired boy and the one in stripes?”_

_“Harry and Louis… why?”_

_“Oh I was just wondering they look so in love.”_

_My dad stiffened beside me mumbling something to himself before walking away towards Erik again. “And this is your office. Nice view don’t you think?”_

_I looked to my mom. “What was that about?”_

_“I’m not sure, honey. He’s probably just tired or something.”_

_I pursed my lips but didn’t say anything._

_~*~*~_

_I paced the large white room. Did my father seriously leave me in this room? All I said was I was looking forward to talking to Harry and Louis to ask them if they really were in a relationship or not. Damn. Was that a crime? Apparently to my family it is. Neither mom nor Erik even spoke up to defend me. I sighed melting into a chair on the far side of the room._

_I was cussing at Angry Birds when the door opened. “About time you came and got me.”_

_“Oh um… am I in the wrong room?”_

_I glanced up to see a petite girl with a small nose and brunette hair. I raised my eyebrows. “Well if you’re looking for my father than yes you came to the wrong room.”_

_“Y-Your father is Alfred Gilbert?”_

_I sighed nodding. “Unfortunately but you can stay here and wait for him with me he has to come and get me some time.”_

_The girl nodded walking into the room. “Well okay… My sister will be here soon. We have a meeting with him… and I’m guessing your brother?”_

_I nodded sitting up in my seat. “Why are you -?”_

_“Eleanor?”_

_Eleanor twisted in her seat, “In here Tina!”_

_I gasped seeing a girl that looked just like Eleanor walk in. Only… Tina was maybe a little taller and she had a “hump” nose instead of a small button one._

_Tina trotted in and sat next to Eleanor. “Hi sis.”_

_Eleanor smiled before turning to me. “Tina this is… uhhh….”_

_“Melissa.”_

_“This is Melissa Gilbert. Mr. Gilbert’s daughter,” Eleanor introduced._

_“Oh hello!” Tina said, reaching forward to shake my hand. “I didn’t know Mr. Gilbert had a daughter!”_

_I laughed shaking her hand back. “He likes to keep his work and family separate.”_

_Eleanor and Tina nodded._

_“So… I umm… are you two in college… or um… uni?”_

_Tina nodded. “Psychology major with a business minor.”_

_“Oh that sounds so fun! What about you Eleanor?”_

_Eleanor shrugged. “I haven’t really found what I want to with life yet.”_

_“Oh I can relate to that,” I sighed._

_Eleanor was about to open her mouth when the door opened relieving my father with Erik behind him._

_“Hi dad,” I chirped._

_My dad looked from the twins back to me. “How long have you three been talking?”_

_“Maybe five minutes?” I said._

_My dad nodded. “Well that’s good. Melissa your mom is waiting for you outside. We’re all going to lunch. Erik and I will just be a moment.”_

_I nodded getting up saying goodbye to Eleanor and Tina. On my way out the door I kissed my father’s kiss and gave Erik a look._

_Erik and I needed to talk. And I thought it would be best we would talk that night. But when we got back to the hotel Erik said he was too tired to talk. The next day we went apartment shopping for Erik and ended up buying him one in the heart of London my father claiming nothing is too good or too expensive for his only son. After we bought the apartment mom and I went shopping for the apartment while they went back to the offices to rerun everything before dad, mom and I all left the next day. We all ate that night for the last time as a family. After dinner I wanted to talk to Erik but he again shut me out. The next day Erik drove us all to the airport in his new range rover our dad had bought him. After taking all our cases out of the car we all stood staring at each other. I was the first to move engulfing my role model in a bear hug._

_“I don’t want to leave you,” I mumbled, tears escaping my eyes. “I miss you already.”_

_“I’m sorry Mel,” Erik soothed, pulling back and kissing my forehead. “I love you, remember that.”_

_I nodded, blinking back more tears. “Just remember to call and Skype.”_

_Erik laughed nodding. “I will.”_

~*~*~

I somehow made it through the rest of dinner with a fake smile but I was sure Dimitri could see right through but he didn’t comment on it.

We all sat around the table after our dinner plates had been cleared. “Well how about we head home? Katherine has made a special dessert.” My dad beamed. We all hummed in response. Knowing that was our cue to start collecting our coats and head home.

Dimitri helped me put on my coat as we started towards the door behind Harry, Liam and Louis. Harry opened the door for everyone I mumbled a thank you unable to meet his eye.

Dimitri unlocked the mustang and opened my door for me. I was about to get in went I heard Erik’s voice. “Don’t forget our talk later, Mel.”

I looked back. “For real this time or are you going to push me away again?”

I could feel a blush rising in my cheeks from so many eyes on me but I focused on Erik.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Erik start to chew on his lip. “That’s what I thought.”

I turned to Dimitri. “Can we please go?”

Dimitri nodded closing my door once I was settled.

He came around opening his door, once he was in he was pushing down the clutch and we were out of the parking lot heading back to my house.

"What was that back there, Mel? You were acting so strange.”

I shook my head, tears rolling down my cheek. “I don’t really even know.” 


End file.
